nstfandomcom-20200214-history
Constants
About The Multiverse is full of constants—objects, events, or quirks which appear throughout multiple NST stories. Whenever they're observed, everyone in the thread goes peanuts. PEANUTS. List of Constants Character Quirks * Stutter: in some stories, Twilight will speak with a stutter. ** Precedence: In [http://nst.wikia.com/wiki/R9kLight R9KLight], Twilight on occasion slightly stutters her speech. ** Occurrences: Much of Twilight's dialogue in both Stalkerlight ''and ''SpergLight ''involves her stuttering, usually when under moments of distress. In ''Romance For Once, ''all of Twilight's speech is stuttered, implied to be brought on upon via trauma from years of bullying. * Twilight Velvet: is often portrayed as selfish and callous towards her daughter, Twilight Sparkle. Often, she resents her daughter for her atypical and introverted qualities. ** Precedence: Twilight Velvet is first mentioned in ''R9KLight, though doesn't actually appear. Twilight Velvet believed her daughter was "defective" for having been the target of constant bullying, and left her family for Fancy Pants when Twilight Sparkle was still in grade school. ** Occurrences: Twilight Velvet appears as the central character in World's Best Mom '', where she exhibits an extreme ego when her Ex and daughter ask for her help. In ''Stalkerlight '', Twilight Velvet shows complete disregard for Twilight Sparkle's academic focus, and is willing to pull her daughter out of CHS in an attempt to cure her of her homosexuality. ''Romance For Once's Twilight Velvet is poor, vapid, and short-tempered, though not a complete monster. ** Subversions: In Scilight Zone '', Twilight's mother is overly protective and concerned about the safety of her daughter. In SpergLight, Twilight and her mother, a literary professor, are very close, especially when it comes to their passion for reading. Sperg Velvet has acted as a source of comfort for her high-functioning autistic daughter and can't stop saying how proud she is of Twilight. Events * Group Sex: For some reason, Twilights seem to get involved in this, especially as ways to lose their virginity. Drugs are often, but not always, involved. ** Precedence: In ''R9KLight, Twilight loses her virginity to Fluttershy and Treehugger while high on weed, ecstasy, and hallucinogenic drugs. ** Occurences: In M.U.P.P.E.T., Twilight loses her virginity while incredibly drunk, initiating a threesome with Moondancer and Anon; the three engage in casual sex more than once. In The Scilight Zone, Anon has a ritualistic orgy with the all-female inhabitants of an unmarked universe; Twilight joins in separately, as well. In Alt-SciTwi, an Orgy Planet is made mention of, though never explored by any of the characters. * Slumber Parties: These often occur between Twilight and her friends. Common themes include: Truth or Dare, Twilight's inexperience with social gatherings, and spaghetti. ** Precedence: Twilight Sparkle attends a slumber party with the Mane 6 and Trixie in R9KLight, at Rainbow Dash's house. ** Occurrences: Twilight also attends a slumber party at Pinkie Pie's house in SpergLight. Objects * 3D Printer/Mini Shimmer: Twilight Sparkles have a knack for creating 3D printing capable devices as well as tiny plastic figurines of their best friend. ** Precedence: Twilight Sparkle creates a 3D printer for her science fair in Stalkerlight. She makes a mini Sunset to show romantic affection towards her crush, and later makes a mini Twilight to give it company. ** Occurrences: A 3D printer is also created by Twilight in her room in SpergLight. To test it out, Twilight creates a Sunset Shimmer figurine as a way to remember her friendship to her, and hopes to give it to her one day as a sign of gratitude. * Cure-All: Can miraculously heal any non-lethal injuries/loss of body parts, at the cost of possibly getting cancer in the process. ** Precedence: First appears in SciTwi & Anon, given to Anon by Twilight in order to fix his injuries from a fight with Tyrone. It used and referenced multiple times throughout the story. ** Occurrences: Cure-All appears in most "Science Twilight" stories, typically attributed to having been received from T-17 (SciTwi & Anon Twilight). have a better memory of your own stories, so edit away * Movies: Many Twilights seem to come across the same films—mostly 80's films—in their adventures. ** Miami Connection - The king of So-Bad-It's-Good schlock following the adventures of the orphan-only Tae Kwon Do band Dragon Sound as they do battle again Cocaine Biker Ninjas. *** Precedence: This is the film Twilight and the girls watch in R9KLight; its extreme cheesiness helps them all bond as Friends (Forever). *** Occurrences: Minuette buys multiple VHS copies of Miami Connection in Alt-SciTwi, much to Anon's chagrin. ** Robocop - the famed film about a cyborg police officer in Detroit *** Precedence: Twilight watches this film with Fluttershy and Discord during one of her visits to the gang lord's arcade office in R9KLight. *** Occurrences: The girls watch this film at Pinkie's slumber party in SpergLight ''following an incident involving Twilight and Rainbow Dash. * Pancakes: Seemingly loved by Twilights as a delicious breakfast food. Tree Hugger has a knack for making them. ** Precedence: In many of Twilight's overnight stays at her apartment, Tree Hugger makes vegan pancakes for breakfast in ''R9KLight. ** Occurrences: In SpergLight, ''Twilight's dad makes his two children pancakes for breakfast before a trip to a museum. Twilight recalls her brother's ex girlfriend, Tree Hugger, once made vegan pancakes for breakfast following an overnight stay. Pancakes show up in ''Romance for Once, as Twilight's mom cooks them for breakfast. Category:Multiverse